Serving trays such as those used in hospitals to carry food and keep it warm during transport from the hospital kitchen to the patient, as well as to compartmentalize and hold various dishes of food during the patient's meal, have conventionally been made of an alloy of polycarbonate and a styrene compound. These conventional trays do not provide good performance with respect to certain characteristics required of institutional serving trays, including chemical resistance to detergents and rinse aids, heat resistance and resistance to bulging on exposure to hot food and food dishes, and impact resistance sufficient to withstand the various handling steps encountered in a hospital food processing environment. In an effort to overcome these deficiencies, certain conventional serving trays have been coated with a PET overlayer film, but this overlayer provides only a marginal improvement in properties and does not provide as durable and long-lasting a serving tray as would be desireable.